Universal Studios Ultimate
Universal Studios Ultimate (also known as Universal Studios Ohio) is a theme park in Mason, Ohio. It's located near Kings Island and the Beach Waterpark. It Opened in March 14, 2014. Areas Upcoming TBA. Current * The Main Studio Lot '-' 'The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows. * '''New York '- Themed to New York City. * 'Hollywood '- An Area Themed To Movies. * 'Tooniversal '- An Area Themed to Cartoons ** 'Nickelodeon Universe '- Themed to Nickelodeon Shows 'Note: '''Since the Former Nickelodeon Area At Kings Island was closed and Got Replaced By Planet Snoopy in 2010, Universal Studios Ultimate solely licensed To Nickelodeon, Paramount & Viacom For The Theme Park, TBA ** '''Cartoon Network Central '- Themed To Cartoon Network Cartoons ** 'DreamWorks Studios '- Themed to DreamWorks Movies ** 'Roblox Town '- Themed to the online game Roblox * '''Jurassic Park - An Area themed to the Jruassic Park franchise. * The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter '- themed to ''Harry Potter ''book and film series. * 'Super Nintendo World '- Themed to Nintendo Video Games such as Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Kirby and more. * 'Rio Land - a themed area based on 20th Century Fox film, Rio. * Hershey's Chocolate World '- An area themed to Hershey chocolate. * '''Universal KidZone '- A Kids Area Themed to Preschool Shows And With 3 Subareas Themed To PBS Kids, Bear Country, & Dr Seuss Sponsored by Toys "R" Us. ** 'PBS Kids: Forest of Fun '- Themed to PBS Kids shows. ** 'Bear Country U.S.A '- Themed to The Bearestein Bears ** 'Seuss Landing '- Themed to Dr. Suess Books. Rides, Attractions, Restaurants and more The Main Studio Lot Attractions *'''Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit - A B&M Hypercoaster That Has A Similar Layout To Mako At Seaworld Orlando And themed around Hollywood. Map Info: Rocket your way though Hollywood in this rollercoaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. Theme: Hollywood Sponsored by: Coca Clola. Height restriction: 52” Universal Express Pass Avaliable?: 'Yes *'Spyro's Quest '- an omnimover shooter dark ride based on the Spyro The Dragon franchise. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Spyro The Dragon '''Attraction Type: '''omnimover shooter dark ride. '''Universal Express Pass Available? '''Yes. *'The Walking Dead Terror Maze - a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. Theme: The Walking Dead. Map Info: Face your fears as you'll survive through the scariest maze to escape from the flash-eating zombies. Children under 13 are not allowed'.Universal Express Pass Available?:' Yes. *'Skyway To Roblox Town '- A skyride that takes you to The Main Studio Lot to Roblox Town Universal Express Pass Avaliable?: 'Yes * '''Transformers The Ride 3D '- A 3D dark ride/Motion Simulator. based on Transformers movie series. . '''Theme: Transformers. Map info: Help the Autobots reclaim the Allspark from the Decepticons.. Height Restriction: 40”. Theme: 'Transformers '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes *'Back to the Future: The Ride - A Motion Simulator based on Back to the Future trilogy Map info: Save the Delorean time machine from Biff Tannen! A revamped version of the classic ride: this version has new,more scenes that change every time you experience it! Also in 4kHD 3Dm now the time travelling journey has never felt so real! You might even see Marty McFly appear!Attraction type: 3D Motion Simulator Sponsored by: Samsung. Universal Express Pass available?: 'Yes *'Universal Cinematastic '- a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as ''Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. '''Map Info: Experience the nighttime entertainment filled with fireworks, lasers and the series of unforgettable scenes from Universal's motion pictures. *'Horror Movie Make-Up Show '- A show about Horror Movies Universal Express Pass available?: 'No *'All Star-Character Zone '- a meet-n-greet area featuring characters from TBA. Stores * '''That's a Wrap '- a gift store located near the exit of the park. * '''Universal Studios Ultimate Shop: A themed store with an aray of stuff from the lands and the park and stuff that is exclusive to the resort * Studio Sweet's - TPA * Hollywood Pit-Stop-'''The area that you exit from Hollywood Rocket, you will be able to pick up merchandise based on the ride. * '''Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. * Pin Traders USA: The number one stop for your pin goods, this kiosk shop will delight anyone whose looking for a little souvenir from their trip * Hello Kitty Store- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. Theme: Sanrio. * 'Back To The Future Store '- A Back To The Future Themed Store At The Exit Of Back To The Future The Ride * 'Transformers Gear '- a gift store which sells Transformers merchandise. Restaurants TBA.Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Universal Studios Theme Parks Category:Amusement Parks In The United States of America Category:Article under construction